Question: ${8 \div 0.2 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {8 \div 0.2 = 8 \div \dfrac{2}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div 0.2} = 8 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {8 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = 8 \times \dfrac{5}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} = 40} $